Things We Said Today
by padfootttt-x3
Summary: MWPP fanfiction. Takes place on the first day of the Marauder's & Lily's seventh year, continues until the day they die. Fluff, drama, tragedy and humor all included. JPLE, SBOC, RLOC. Rating may go up.
1. Wake Me Up When September Ends

Things We Said Today.

Chapter 1: Wake Me Up When September Ends.

"Oy, Evans!."

A girl of seventeen years old turned around to see two more girls heading for her. The redhead grinned slightly, at the sight of her two best friends. How great it was to see them, especially the brunette one.

"Peyton! Carmella!" Lily Evans cried, enfolding both of the girls into her arms for a quick hug that involved giggles and soft, excited screams. That definitely earned them some glares inside the platform. Ah, Platform Nine and Three Quarters. It was packed full of students saying their goodbyes to their parents, and exchanging hellos with their friends, such as what Lily was doing.

Lily looked to Peyton and grinned. The girl had definitely gotten way more prettier over the summer holidays. Peyton Conrad had pin straight blonde locks with ocassional darker streaks. Her hair was also very thin, which made it look prettier. She had these steel coloured eyes that seemed fierce, but they were really calm and friendly. She wore a simple pair of old and faded jeans that clung to her thin thighs, though flared out just slightly at the calf, down. A simple tank top adorned her torso, but a black and pink zipup sweater covered it, half zipped up. She had a bright smile on her face that could light up the world, if it had to.

Peyton grinned back, and they both turned to look at the other girl. Carmella Princeton, has also gotten slightly prettier. She had thick brown hair that had natural ringlets in it, and these very pretty cerulean eyes. Her eyes showed calm and peacefulness, with a slight twinkle in them from her smile. The seventeen year old was slightly skinny, from past disorders that she had that were now over with. Carmella wore a pair of long, baggy shorts and a tank top as well. She broke her gaze from her best friends to take a look around quickly. Lily and Peyton exchanged looks. They knew that Carmella was crazy over one of their fellow seventh years, Remus Lupin. They followed her eyes, seeing Remus with his three other best mates, two in which were looking in the girls directions. They happened to be James Potter and Sirius Black. Peter Pettigrew was along with them too, though looking around nervously. Lily and Peyton quickly looked away, then the three girls made their way onto the scarlet train.

"Oh, it was so obvious you were going to get Head Girl, Lils." Peyton said, her grin never leaving her face. A smile spread across Lily's lipglossed lips, but she said nothing. As the girls found a compartment, Lily sat down and played with her long red hair. Carmella was envious of Lily's red mop, and Peyton always said she could be the mascot for Christmas, with her emerald coloured eyes. She wore a simple red t-shirt and jeans. She didn't need to get all dressy for anything. Lily was casual, and girls liked that about her. Of course, Lily was the so-called-popular one, but her only two best friends were Peyton and Carmella.

"James Potter got Head Boy." Carmella said in a quiet voice. Lily, who was just about to laugh, choked on oxygen.

"WHAT!" she yelled, staring disbelievingly at Carmella. Instead of Carmella though, Peyton nodded.

"Yep. I was with him when he got the letter," Peyton said. Her father and James's father were work partners, and pretty good friends. So when Mr. Conrad was at the Potter's, Peyton would usually tag along. James was her friend and fellow Quidditch player. It was Sirius that got to her though. Even the name made her scowl. You see, Sirius Black was rather taken with Miss Conrad, usually pulling the James routine and following her around, asking her out all the time. "He got Quidditch captain too.." she added, though Lily had tuned that part out. Peyton was a Beater on the Quidditch team, and she rather liked her position.

But Lily had other things on her mind. She'd have to share nightly duties with Potter? That was impossible, it was a joke, a fraud letter! Was Dumbledore going out of his mind? Lily thought so. She'd have to see it to believe it, because right now, she didn't believe it. Not one bit at all. She heard a snort, and it snapped her from her daze. Peyton was giggling at Lily's face. Well, she was shocked.

"I seriously don't fucking believe this." Lily muttered.

"You better believe it, Miss Evans." a voice said. It was a deep male's voice. Lily jumped, and looked up to see the face of James Potter, whom was smirking down at her. He had a mischevious look on his face, but when did he didn't? Sirius was at his side, looking down at Peyton with a handsome grin. She was now looking out the window, brooding. Carmella was doing the same as she saw Remus appear behind them, with a faint pink tint on her face. Lily gave each boy a once over, seeing how much they changed over the summer. She winced at how handsome the threesome were.

Oh, indeed, they were handsome. Even frail old Remus was getting better looking. He looked heathful, as the full moon had passed just a week ago. His sandy brown hair was tousled slightly, but it seemed he hadn't minded. His amber eyes were expressionless, and his clothes were slightly old and raggy. But that didn't matter much, as his face was clean and bright, and no doubt he was good looking.

Lily wasn't at all surprised to see how little James changed. He still had the well built body from being the Chaser on the Quidditch team, and he still had the same, untidy black hair that stuck up in every direction. He still had those warm hazel eyes shielded by those thin glasses. From as far as she was concerned, his ego was as big as ever. And Sirius too. It was like they were twins. Well, Sirius did look much different from James. He, like James, was tall. Both reached about six feet, three inches. He too, had a very well built body from being a Beater on the team, alongside Peyton (she wasn't so happy about this, but refused to quit the team). He used to have shaggy black hair that was longer than a normal boys hair, but it looked as though it was recently cut. A few strands hung casually in front of his grey eyes. He usually made most of the female population swoon over him. The only turn off was his humongously large ego.

"Better believe it, Evans." James repeated, casually holding up the badge with the words Head Boy in the middle. Lily gaped at him, though Carmella and Peyton seemed unamused and uninterested in this.

"Haha, nice prank Potter. Stop trying to get on my nerves, because you're doing a good job." she spat at him, folding her arms across her chest and standing up. She was inches from him, though he was much taller than her five foot, six inch frame. James grinned triumphantly at her, staring at her face. How he wished that face was his.

"Oh, no joke Evans. This is real," he said, watching as Lily's expression turned to disgusted.

"We thought Dumbledore was going mad too, right Moony?" Sirius said chuckling, nudging Remus in the ribs. This made him grunt softly, and rub his side. But he nodded. Sirius said he was dead positive that Remus would get it. So much for that.

"Anyway, we need to go to the Heads compartment now and learn about our duties. Come along, Evans." James said. Lily was surprised at how much of a leader he sounded like. It was probably being Quidditch captain that made him like this. She nodded quickly, waving goodbye to her two friends and reluctantly trailing behind James towards the Heads compartment, looking glum.

Sirius grinned as the pair left, and he pulled Remus into the compartment with him. Carmella flushed slightly, scooting closer towards the wall as Remus sat on the seat next to her. Sirius sat down rather close to Peyton, making her roll her eyes at him.

"So, ladies, how was your summer?" Sirius asked, throwing his arm around Peyton's shoulders. Peyton looked disgusted, shrugging him off. Sirius merely continued to grin as if nothing was wrong, and lounged back in the seat comfortably.

"Who invited you in here, Black?" Peyton asked, glaring daggers at him. Sirius, however, looked unaffected by this.

"Myself, of course!" he replied to her, sounding cocky. Peyton shook her head, ignoring him as she fixed her eyes on Remus and Carmella.

"It was okay, I guess. I went to Tahiti with my parents and sister." Carmella squeaked, with a weak smile. Remus looked at her funny, and Peyton smirked.

"I went to Milan with Lily." Peyton said. Carmella smiled. She knew about the trip that her two friends took by themselves. It included drinking, fashion, shopping and Italian boys.

"Milan? How interesting!" Remus exclaimed. Peyton shrugged as if it were nothing, wishing Lily and James would come back so that Sirius would stop staring at her. Carmella, though, was rather pleased that the boys were in here, even if she was being an anti-social git in front of Remus.

-------

"Heads, you will have to call a prefect meeting twice every week. You will do morning and nightly duties every day, either with each other or alone," the professor in the compartment dragged along.

So at least Lily wasn't forced to work with James Potter every day. Besides, doing duties alone meant covering more grounds.

"If you see a prefect abusing their position, you shall report it right away. I think that will be it," the professor finished. Lily jumped up, and James slowly pulled himself to his feet. "Oh, there is one more thing. You two will be given a special dorm room up in the Gryffindor tower. It's two bedrooms, one for the each of you, along with a small common room area and a bathroom for each of you as well." the professor added on. Lily stopped at the door. Sharing a dormitory with Potter? Could the year get any worse?

"Of course, you could stay in the regular dormitories if you'd prefer. Regular rules apply, Potter you are not allowed in Evans' dormitory, but Evans is allowed in yours." he said. James smirked, Lily frowned. Why the bloody hell would she want to go in James's dormitory?

"We'll check it out." James told the professor, then bid him farewell and emerged from the compartment with Lily trailing after him. He stopped though, to wait for Lily. She just seemed to breeze past him, trying to ignore the fact that he was there.

"Oh, come on Evans. It's our last year here, can't we be friends?" James asked, mock-pouting. Lily turned around, glaring at him.

"Depends. Is your ego still the size of Hogwarts or did it deflate?" she snapped. James simply grinned at her, starting to walk again and brushed past her. As he did so, he whispered something in her ear.

"You tell me." he had said, then went to retrieve Sirius and Remus.

Lily sighed. It was going to be a long and difficult year.

Yet a very fun one at that.


	2. Stuck With Me

Chapter 2: Stuck With Me.

Two weeks had passed since the beginning of school. Classes were fairly easy at the moment, just reviewing over the previous years. Everyone knew that wouldn't last though, especially the fifth and seventh years with end of the year exams coming up. Hogwarts was, well, boring right now. But it was only the second week in September, and they had a whole nine months to go.

Lily enjoyed being Head Girl. She and James had taken the Head dormitories, and she tried to avoid him as much as possible. She was actually very surprised to see that he had left her alone, usually. Was James Potter finally growing up, or moving on?

It was a fine Saturday afternoon, the weather humid and cloudy. That didn't stop people from being outside. The clouds threatened a late summer storm coming. Autumn would be starting in just a week, and it certainly didn't feel like it. The grounds of Hogwarts were covered in little colored dots, being people. Lily sat out under an oak tree with Carmella, reading and chit chattering about things. Peyton was with the Quidditch team, holding tryouts. She told the girls to come and watch, and they were seriously debating it.

"I think we should go watch the team.. make sure James picks the right people." Carmella said, the last part jokingly.

"Fine." Lily finally said with a massive sigh, shutting her book and magically sending it to the common room. Oh, she took the magic for advantage. Everyone did. Carmella followed suit, and the girls headed for the Quidditch pitch.

Huddled on one side of the field was the four remaining members of the team, James, Sirius, Peyton and a fifth year Chaser, Marcus Flynn. They were discussing something, but bunched together, they looked like a big scarlet and gold blob wearing their Quidditch uniforms. James finally emerged from the bunch, the other three going to his side. He looked at the line of people wanting to try out and groaned. It was going to be a long day. Lily and Carmella took their seats in the empty stands, seeing Remus and Peter near them. Lily noticed the pink forming on Carmella's cheeks and chuckled, watching as Remus and Peter sat down silently. Deciding not to strike up conversation, she just watched on.

"Okay. If you are trying out for Seeker, go there. If you are trying out for Keeper, go there. And if you are trying out for Chaser, go there," James yelled out, pointing to three seperate places on the field. He noticed majority of the people were girls, and most going towards the Chaser section. He narrowed his eyes at this, but kept on going. "I'll help the Chaser group, - " and here large giggles from the girls trying out came, " - Sirius and Peyton will help with the Seeker, sending Bludgers at them, - " Peyton glared at Sirius, really wanting bad to send a Bludger after him instead of the Seeker, " - and Marcus will help the Keeper, trying to score the Quaffle." James finished, waving the three other members over and saying something. The three nodded, then went off to help their sections.

Hours upon hours dragged on, and in the stands, Lily had summoned over her book again, Carmella had fallen asleep on the bench, Remus was gazing across over the mountains, looking as if he weren't paying attention to anything in the world, and Peter had left the group. James was growing frustrated, watching as most of the girls that were trying out were either looking at him or Sirius, whom was whacking at the Bludgers with his bat, Peyton doing the same. Marcus looked rather tired from throwing the Quaffle so many times, and his arm was just about ready to fall off.

"You three, over here!" James yelled to his team, and they grew excited because this stupid tryout session was finally over. They huddled up again.

"I think the boy, Gene McQuinn was an excellent Keeper." Marcus stated, rubbing his throwing arm.

"Herman Pugsley was probably the best Seeker that we saw. He still needs a lot of work." Sirius said, emphasizing the word 'a lot'. Peyton simply nodded in agreement.

Adrian Bassanio was one of the good Chasers." James finally said after some heavy thinking and remembering. Peyton groaned.

"Just make me the only girl on the team, Potter." she said. James and Sirius both smirked at her, and Marcus chuckled. She punched James hard in the arm, and he winced a bit at how much power it had. So much strength inside a petite girl. And she didn't even look like she had any muscle, when she really did.

James went along over to the group of people. "I'm calling three names, and if you're called, congratulations. If not.. you sucked," he said truthfully, making Sirius snort softly. "McQuinn, Pugsley, Bassanio." he called, and the three boys joined along after whooping and punching the air. All had bright grins on their faces. James looked over each of them. Gene had the looks of a Keeper. He had mousy brown hair and simple brown eyes. He was a little on the tall side, about six foot and he was a seventh year. He wasn't too stocky, yet not too skinny either. James handed him a set of robes and some gear, and he took it eagerly. Herman was a little weird, a sixth year with glasses like James, and blonde, ruffled hair. He was shorter than the rest, and more skinnier. James shot a glare to Peyton, and she gave him a simple one back that clearly said 'he was better than the rest'. James handed him some robes as well and gear, and he took it. Adrian Bassanio was last. He was a sixth year as well, leaving Marcus as the youngest. He was Italian, and very good looking. He had short black hair with intriguing blue eyes. Peyton was staring at the boy as if she had seen nothing like him. James noticed a frown on Sirius's face, and he wasn't afraid to hide it. James chuckled, handing Adrian a set of robes and some gear, and he pulled Peyton in the middle of the group.

"What?" Peyton asked, snapping from her daze. She looked at the taller boys surrounding her and grinned. "Is it my birthday?" she teased, though she knew what the deal was. It was what they did for a cheer, and Peyton being the smallest and shortest at only five foot, six inches, she had to be in the middle. She knelt on the grass, all six of the boys putting a hand ontop of her head.

"G-r-y-f-f-i-n-d-o-r!" she started happily, the rest joining in.

"Go, go, Gryffindor, lions for the cup!" the seven said in unison, then started off the pitch. Peyton had to laugh.

"We have the stupidest cheer. What's the point of putting me in the middle?" she asked, walking besides James, Sirius on his other side, sending the equipment and stuff off to the locker room with his wand.

"Who knows, who cares, shut up." James told her with a smirk as they headed for the stands to retrieve Remus, Lily and Carmella. Peyton grinned at Carmella, prodding her with her wand.

"Wakey, wakey!" she cried, laughing as Carmella woke with a start. She rubbed her shoulder because she had been laying on the hard wood with it for the past five hours. Lily was nearing the end of her book, though shut it as she saw Peyton. She stood up, not bothering to look at James and started off on her own.

"What's her problem?" Sirius asked, raising an eyebrow. Carmella grinned as she tied up her curly brown locks.

"That time of the month." she said, her and Peyton laughing at their faces as they trailed after Lily back to the castle.

"Hey, Moony! Let's go, get out of Carmella-land, she's gone now." Sirius said loudly, nudging Remus. He jumped, and grew a faint pink as he realized what Sirius had said. Now it was James and Sirius's turn to laugh. The boys stood up and headed for the castle.

----

"NO!" a yell was heard in the common room. It was Lily, whom was examining the bulletin board in the common room. Lucky for her, it was empty, except for Peyton and Carmella. Peyton was sleeping on the couch bellydown, her blonde hair falling in front of her closed eyes. Carmella had been reading a book, and also doing weekend homework. She jumped when Lily had yelled, though Peyton remained sleeping.

"What?" Carmella asked, putting her quill down on her lap and looking at Lily. She looked disgusted and flustered.

"Dumbledore has gone fucking insane this year! I swear to God!" she cried.

"WHAT?" Carmella asked again, looking rather impatient. Lily looked to Peyton to see if she awoke, but that girl could sleep through a tornado hitting her house.

"There's going to be a Christmas Ball this year, and me and Potter have to plan it!" she said, throwing her arms up in the air, then stomped up to the Heads dormitory angrily. She really did not want to plan a ball with James, knowing that he'd ask her to it about a million times.

Carmella chuckled at Lily, then jumped once more as the portrait opened and the four Marauders stepped in. She simply turned to look at her book, though not concentrating on it anymore.

"Where's Evans?" James asked, not seeing her. All he was was Carmella, and didn't notice the sleeping Peyton underneath a blanket on the couch. Obviously, Sirius hadn't either because he hopped over the back of the couch and landed on Peyton. She awoke with a yell, turning to look over at Sirius, whom simply grinned innocently at her.

"Get your fucking fat ass off of me, Black!" Peyton yelled, not able to squirm her one hundred pound body underneath Sirius's one hundred and fourty. Sirius obeyed orders and pulled himself to his feet, sitting down on another armchair.

"Brooding." Carmella said simply, shutting her book now after marking it's place, watching as Peyton stood up and groaned, doing a back bend to crack her back. Peter had shuddered at watching her, Remus looking over at Carmella. He was trying not to stare. See, Remus had a thing for Carmella, and Carmella had a thing for him. So why didn't they go out? A number of reasons. Remus didn't know Carmella fancied him, and Remus was far too shy to ask her out. Poor souls.

"Ah, she found out about the Christmas Ball then, eh?" Sirius asked, looking to Peyton suggestively as she sat down on the couch normally again. Peyton pretended not to see it. James chuckled, shaking his head.

"She'll get over it." James said, heading upstairs to the Head's dormitories now as well to take a shower. The five down there watched him go off, and without another word, Peter disappeared again.

After a few minutes of silence, and Carmella and Remus stealing glances at each other, Peyton finally sighed exasperatedly.

"Alright. Remus, you like Carmella. Carmella, you like Remus," she started, looking over at Sirius whom was giving her a look that clearly said 'I love you for doing this'. She smirked at him, then turned back to her two friends. "Remus, just as the damn girl out already." she said. Both blushed furiously, and Sirius rolled his eyes.

"Carmella, do you want to go to the first Hogsmeade visit with me next weekend?" Remus asked her after a few moments of being quiet. He was going over the pros and cons of asking Carmella out. A pro was that he liked her, and if she said yes, they'd be together. A con was telling her that he was a werewolf. That ignited a thought in his head, the full moon was next weekend. Shit. Next Friday, it was, and Hogsmeade was Sunday. He cursed in his mind, but had to get over it because it was too late.

"Of course I will." Carmella replied, still blushing like mad. Peyton and Sirius exchanged a glance, and for the first time in her life, Peyton gave him a genuine grin.

Sirius smirked. One couple down, two couples to go. And by this, he meant Lily and James, and himself and Peyton.


End file.
